evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Even Evil Has Loved Ones
Even Evil Has Loved Ones is a trope, much like Even Evil Has Standards, that is meant to show a villain is never completely wicked. Sometimes, this can appear as a villain having a parent, a lover, a child, or a friend they care about very much. Sometimes, if their love is strong enough, it will redeem the villain, but in other cases, their death may eliminate their belief in good and put them on the path of evil, in what is called the Despair Event Horizon. Note that this can only count if the villain is truly loving; in the case of a lover, if the villain simply has a crush that's not returned, it does not count. Being evil never always mean spite and negativity all the time. Even evildoers (and real people) can find someone to love. Often, that love is twisted, a cause for villainy, or an act but sometimes a work can show an evil character's love is genuine and deep. This serves to humanize the character, to give the hero doubts about fighting him/her, or to provide a weakness for the hero to exploit. At an extreme end, can provoke Mama Bear or Papa Wolf reactions if they are threatened, or prompt the loved ones to avenging the villain. It also marks the villain as hypocritical and shows his twisted worldview by treating everyone else as insects but excluding the few ones he has feelings of affection for. For the reciprocal situation, where an evil character has someone who loves them. Compare Even Evil Has Standards when an evil character objects to or is disturbed by certain acts towards anyone and not just his own, Mama's Little Baddie, Daddy's Little Villain, Evil Siblings, and Evil Parents. If the evil character in question is a mook, and said love brings them in conflict with their own boss. Guaranteed that it will overlap with Moral Myopia when the villain sees no problem with their own methods, until those methods are turned on the ones they love. When the villain turned evil as a result of their love for others, it is love makes you evil. Examples Anime and Manga *Esdeath: is a psychotic sadist, who tortures and hunts in her free time, but with age she started to feel need for love. Accidentally main protagonist Tatsumi became her love interest, getting know him better made her fell in love with him even more. When she learned that Tatsumi is a Night Raid member and already in love with someone else, she reluctantly stated that had Tatsumi not love her at all, she would kill him so no one can have him. *Team Rocket: James is shown to have relatives that care deeply for him even being part of an evil organization. In addition, Jessie had befriended a Chansey from back when she attended nursing school and was the only real friend she had at the time and the Chansey gave her half of an egg-shaped pendant. Jessie would eventually meet up the the Chansey again (who still has that very same pendant) but is now evolved into a Blissey. Despite the years of separation, the Blissey still cares for Jessie. Meowth even has some love from other people, mainly the Meowth worshippers. There was also a girl that liked Meowth but thinking Meowth was part of a superhero team, she kept a Persian to help her out not wanting to separate Meowth from his "superhero team". *Seto Kaiba: He very deeply cares for his little brother, Mokuba, and has demonstrated various times throughout the series that he will go to any lengths to keep him from harm; the best example is during Part 4 of "Face-Off", towards the end of his rematch against Yugi (which he needed to win, because that was the only way he had a chance to rescue Mokuba, whose soul was stolen from him by Pegasus) when he, in desperation (after Yugi managed to make a comeback against Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon) put his own life in danger by backing up to the very edge of the castle wall, risking the chance of him falling to his death due to the shockwave of the resulting attack if Yugi were to declare an attack on him. *Drum: Despite being one of the wicked King Piccolo's spawns, he takes the shot to save his father from Tien's Evil Containment Wave. *Escargoon: In one episode of the Kirby anime, it is revealed that he loves his mother, who always loves him back no matter what. *Masquerade: Although he is seen being very manipulative and cruel to his (and other) Bakugans, he does ONLY show care and love to his wife (Mascara) and 'chosen' daughter Martha. *Madara Uchiha, Tobi and Sasuke Uchiha have all turned into villains because they're unable to cope with the loss of loved ones which their fall from grace are perceived as Curse of Hatred. **Itachi Uchiha also love his family and clan, but forced to kill them for sake of Konoha's safety as Uchiha clan planned an uprising. He even shed tears when he killed his parents, but unable to strike his brother. Instead, he arrange his death at hands of Sasuke in order to clean his clan's name, though when he did so, he went too far to the point he seemingly unforgivable by everyone else. *Dark Oak/Lucas: It is revealed that, before he became Dark Oak, Lucas had a love in the form of Hertia before he went mad with power and used Greengate's Planet Egg to prolong the transformations of the male Seedrians (which eventually led them to become the Metarex). After Dark Oak's defeat, Lucas reunited with Hertia and happily departed with her to the afterlife. *One Eye: Although she is vicious and was seemingly evil for killing Wanderer and his mate, One Eye gained a mother's love after giving birth to a litter of baby weasels during the winter season and now seeks to hunt for food to nourish her new family, even becoming extremely protective of her babies. This trait helped Leafie to realize that One Eye wasn't actually evil, just trying to get food for her litter of babies, as she became a mother as well. *Harry MacDoweel: Harry is a ruthless man yet doting husband to Shelly. *Lucy: Behind her ruthless nature, she is seen to have love for Kouta and will protect him at all costs. Lucy also befriends another true friend, Aiko after she left Kouta as a kid who she even treats like a sister. She was deeply enraged when Kurama fails to save Aiko. Even before she managed to meet them both, it is shown that she used to have a pet puppy which she took care of & loved, which became her first source of love. When the puppy was later killed by Tomoo, she was deeply enraged by this that she dismembered the kids who bullied her, even calling them monsters & then created a grave for the puppy where she buried it & apologizing to it that she failed to save it. *Kurama: In Elfen Lied, it is shown that he deeply loves his wife Hiromi, his daughter Mariko, his secretary Kisaragi & his adoptive daughter Nana. He was saddened when Hiromi died of childbirth & was angered when Lucy kills his secretary Kisaragi & dismembers Nana, as a payback for not saving Aiko. He later joins his daughter commit suicide in the anime so that they will be together & refuses to see another loved one getting hurt again. *Shinobu Sensui for all his apparent nihilism still loved his boyfriend Itsuki, and Itsuki himself was devoted to Sensui and his mad plans. *Elina Vance: Though a spoiled brat, a sociopath and a bully, she deeply cares for her older sister Leina and definitely worries about her leaving the Vance residences, especially when she is in danger and was horrified about her presumed death. *Claudette Vance: She deeply cares for her half sister Leina, as it is shown that she fully refuses to fight her in a Queen's Blade tournament. *Aldra: The only reason why she became evil is because she misses her sister Annelotte dearly as she search for her everywhere. *Angelina Durless: Though she already had a chance to kill Ciel, she couldn't kill her own nephew as she remembered him from her deceased sister & former lover. Also, Ciel is her only remaining living relative whom she loves dearly. *Charles zi Britannia: Even though he is a ruthless tyrant who doesn't care whether his children kills each other, he is shown to dearly loved his wife Marianne. When he found out that his brother V.V. killed Marianne and lied about it, he abandons him to die in Lelouch's and Cornelia's hands. *Cornelia li Britannia: She dearly loves her younger sister Euphemia, whom she cares for deeply. Also, when Lelouch kills Euphie, she was saddened by this & was angry with Lelouch, who she holds vengeance with. *Mummymon: He had a big crush on Arukenimon as he deeply cares for her. When MaloMyotismon betrays & kills her, he was enraged by this that he decided to betray MaloMyotismon & avenge Arukenimon, even if it means of costing his own life. *Gin Ichimaru: It is revealed he was just playing evil all along by pretending to be loyal to Aizen so he could avenge his childhood friend Rangiku Matsumoto, whom Aizen attacked when she was a kid by stealing her Hogyouku. He also couldn't harm Rangiku or hurt anyone right in front of her, as it is clearly seen that he frowns when this happens. *Vegeta: Grew to love Bulma and his son, Trunks, which helped lead to his full redemption. He later gets a daughter, Bulla, whom he spoils. *Z-one: He cared deeply for Apoira, Antimony and Paradox, and hoped that in the new future Yusei Fudo created, he would be able to meet them again. *Kureo Mado: Mado was known to be an insane and psychopathic killer who love to kill ghouls even if the ghouls have family or not, but lot's later revealed such madness was the form of vengeance-fuled retaliation for his wife's death: In fact, Mado is actually the mentor figure for his subordinates and a loving father for his family, and it was his wife's death at hands of Eto that drove him gleefully killed Ghouls until he given chance to exact his revenge. *Satsuki Kiryuin: Although Satsuki seemingly loyal to her mother Ragyo Kiryuin, the loyalty was merely ruse to hide her true agenda: Ever since Ragyo seemingly killed her younger sister in cold blood through experiment with Life Fiber sample and killed her own husband for opposing her plan to ensure that Life Fiber would dominate entire world, Satsuki has vowed to do whatever it takes to both stop her and avenge her sister and father that made her become bitter. After discovered that her sister is still alive and revealed to be her own rival and potential ally Ryuko, Satsuki was not only rejoice with the revelation of her said sister's survival, but also remorseful for her extreme attitude that made her as cruel as very person she despised. *Despite mainly wanting to consume his soul, Sebastian Michaelis is implied to have a form of affection for his master, Ciel Phantomhive, and vice versa. Also, Sebastian is always extremely polite, even toward his enemies, and he has an extreme love for cats. Western Animation *Peter Griffin: Despite his selfish personality and all the chaos he causes, he genuinely loves his family and works to provide for them. And despite his abuse of her, he does love Meg. He will also do anything to help his friends (Although he may value his family more as shown when Quagmire tried to seduce Meg). In Life of Brian, he cried when Brian died and said Brian was his best friend in the whole world. *Joey: Despite being selfish and sadistic, Joey once fell in love with a bee and even beat his brothers when they laughed at her. *Marky: He once fell in love with a doll and did not hesitate to protect her in front of Oggy who tried to get his toy back. *Stewie Griffin: He was very close to his dog and best friend Brian and both Stewie and Brian were protective of each other. Stewie was devastated the most when Brian was killed in Life of Brian Griffin. He even tried to get rid of Vinnie because he thought the rest of the family were forgetting about Brian. *Quagmire: Although depicted as a notorious rapist, he cares about his sister Brenda enough to kill her highly-abusive boyfriend Jeff Fecalman. *Woody Johnson: Adopted Malloy as his pet and son and spoils him without end. Malloy also keeps Woody's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder at bay. *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Although he and Perry are enemies most of the time, they have occasionally shown feelings for each other. It also shown that Doofenshmirtz sometimes became bored with his own evil plan without Perry to stop him. He also cares about his daughter Vanessa . This was proven when he worried about her when he unintentionally unleashed an army of zombified clones of himself on the entire Tri-State Area & was horrified when Vanessa herself ended up being one of the zombified versions of her own father, causing Doof to distract his own zombified clones to give Phineas, Ferb & Isabella time. **Doofenshmirtz's 2nd counterpart is known to be a more dangerous version as he rules his Tri-State Area with an iron fist, but it is shown that he and his wife 2nd Charlene (who shares much of his personality) share genuine love for each other, as well as for their daughter 2nd Vanessa (who is willing enough to help both her parents escape from Resistance custody). **Buford Van Stomm's relationship with Baljeet is similar to that of Perry and Doofensmirtz. Also, Buford had a pet goldfish named Biff whom he loves dearly and will beat up anybody who dares to harm him. *Sideshow Bob: Despite his deep hatred for Bart Simpson and the Simpsons in general and although he attempted to kill them for many times, Bob still loves his family, especially his wife and son. *Ice King: It's revealed he originally wore his crown (which he purchased from a dock worker in Northern Scandinavia) to show off to his fianceé, Betty, but inexplicably drove her away, much to his regret. It's also revealed he looked after a younger Marceline after the nuclear strike. He also loves the many princesses of Ooo. *Demona: Demona has turned against her clan, yet she grew to love her daughter Angela. She fought against Thailog so he would never kill her and has even shown tears of remorse after her conspired scheme with The Assassin of killing the clan except Angela was revealed, thus pushing Angela away from her. *White Wolf: White Wolf is the sister of Black Wolf, whose demise drove White Wolf into seeking revenge against Niko, the one responsible for her brother's death. *Eddy: He is friends with Ed and Double D, despite betraying them several times. This relationship would ultimately redeem him in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. **Ed's sister Sarah, while usually violent and mean-spirited, cares a lot about Jimmy. She has also shown on very rare occasion to genuinely care about Ed when he is in danger. *Zira: Despite being very cruel and sadistic, she is shown to care deeply about her children, particularly when Nuka dies. *Vilgax: In Ben 10: Alien Force, while Vilgax was a ruthless, vicious and dangerous warlord, he was shown to genuinely care about his people and his homeworld. While he refused to take the blame when Zs'Skayr took over Vilgaxia after being freed by Vilgax, Vilgax did resort to allying with his archenemy Ben Tennyson against Zs'Skayr to save Vilgaxia, and Vilgax took significant self-risk against Zs'Skayr and the Ectonurite minions to save and protect his people. *The Monarch is a demented quintessential super-villain but the only thing even close to his obsession with tormenting Dr. Venture is his love for Dr. Girlfriend. *Discord, despite being the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, values his friendship with Fluttershy, and renounced his aspirations of taking over Equestria again without any impediment just to save his relationship with her. *Ursula is shown to deeply care for her own servants Flotsam and Jetsam, and is angered when she accidently kills them while trying to kill Prince Eric. *Morgana, despite she hated Ursula so much, is also shown to care for her by crashing Melody's birthday and trying to kill her by feeding her to Undertow, in exchange for King Triton's trident. *Maleficent: It is shown that the only person she dearly loved the most was her loyal servant and pet Diablo the Raven. She is angered when Merryweather turned Diablo into stone. *Rick Sanchez, despite being a sociopathic alcoholic, is shown to love his daughter and grandson. When he learned that aliens spied on Morty naked to create a perfect replica, he tricked the aliens into blowing themselves up. And when King Jellybean tried to rape Morty, Rick soon found out and before leaving the dimension King Jellybean resided in, Rick used a raygun to make King Jellybean explode as retribution. It is also implied that he is the only Rick in the multiverse that actually loves Morty because when he's held captive by a truly evil Rick] who wanted to extract his memories, memories of Morty caused him to cry, which made the evil Rick ask Rick if he was crying about a Morty. *Mai (Avatar), despite her service to Azula and following her orders, she loves her toddler brother Tom-Tom and her boyfried Zuko so much that she helped him escape and turned against his fearmongering sister. *Zuko: all he did was for love of his father, but he realised that's wrong. *Though Lord Maliss' relationship with his sister, The Evil Queen, is overall unknown, he was shown to be deeply enraged about hearing about her death. *[[w:c:villains:Shredder (2012 TMNT)|Shredder (2012's TMNT)]], deeply loves Tang Shen, but when she chooses Hamato Yoshi instead him and learned that he actually within the bloodline of the clan that happened to be Hamato Yoshi's nemesis, he angrily tries to kill both Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi, setting their house ablaze, and kidnapped their newborn child whom he turned into Karai. Shredder also truly loves Karai and saw her as a real daughter that he deeply care with. However, such the love itself is not above manipulate her to kill Hamato Yoshi until she learned the truth and betray him. Shredder also angered when Karai ended up mutated by a mutagen that gave her ability to transform into a snake. *Even though Amos Slade acts like a bully towards the Widow, he shows a gentle side towards his dogs and treats them with loving care. He is deeply enraged when Tod accidentally injures Chief, he decided to hunt him down. *Megatron in the original timestream seems to show some affection towards Nightbird, a man-made robot kunoichi he have stolen, as he treats the robot with genuine care like a living being. When the Autobots cornered her, Megatron ordered the Decepticons to rescue her & after a jealous Starscream shoots her, he ordered the Decepticons to attack him instead. *Robert Callaghan: He really loves and cares for his daughter Abigail very much, until something went wrong with Krei's experiment, he became very wrathful to anyone who stands in his way. *Lord Shen: Though he was extremely bitter and spiteful towards his late parents due to the emotional scars he'd suffered when they'd banished him, his love for them still was never entirely extinguished; when speaking of his parents and his view of their actions, he was noticealby more insecure and heart-aching, and he was momentarily stunned speechless when he was told that it was their grief over banishing him that had killed them. Shen also still seemed to care about the Soothsayer (in his own way), as while he yelled at, was irked by and even threatened her, he tolerated and never actually harmed her. *Lord Garmadon: Even when he was evil due to being corrupted by a bite from the Great Devourer, Garmadon never lost his fatherly love for his son Lloyd. He admitted that he was proud of Lloyd even though they were on opposite sides, and he didn't want his son to become corrupted like he had involuntarily been. He also utterly refused to allow Lloyd to be harmed, with his efforts to derail his future defeat at his son's hands revolving around indirectly preventing Lloyd from reaching his full potential without actually hurting him. *Predaking: In his past life, Predaking may treated his own brethren in the same way Megatron would to his minions in the past as he sometimes abuse them out of spite. It is however changed upon reincarnated through cloning by Shockwave as he developed compassion for them and dreamed to lead them as an actual king would to his subjects. The change and love for his brethren was apparent as when Megatron intentionally destroyed his still developing fellow Predacon clones and put the most of the blame on Autobots with this crime out of concern of his and his brethren's betrayal thanks to their sudden developed intelligence, Predaking deeply enraged and anguish with this until Ratchet tell the truth, effectively made him turned on Megatron in spite of still hating Autobot due to their unintentional involvement of his brethren's destruction. **Fortunately, in Predacons Rising, he was given the second chance to fulfilled the dream as Shockwave developed another batch of Predacon clones, where two of them, Skylynx and Darksteel has matured and become the first of his new living Predacons brethrens. *Jabba the Hutt: Though a cruel, greedy, lustful and pragmatic crime lord, Jabba was shown to truly care about his son, Rotta, and to be able to understand the love of a parent for their children. *Trigon (Teen Titans GO! 2013): Unlike his malevolent and monstrous counterparts and original incarnations that only sees his daughter Raven as tool to destroyed the world, Trigon in 2013 series truly loved Raven in spite of their odds with each other. In fact, he even found Starfire's father being neglectful with his own daughter disheartening. Movies *Godzilla: During the Showa and Millennium eras of Godzilla films, Godzilla adopted a baby Godzillasaurus named Minilla. Minilla was friendly towards humans and got his father to end his war on humans in Godzilla: Final Wars. Godzilla also adopted a baby Godzillasaurus in the last three films in the Heisei era. Known as Godzilla Junior, Godzilla Junior looked more like Godzila than Minilla did. Godzilla Junior was seemingly killed by Destoroyah which brought anguish and rage to Godzilla, which gave the opportunity to maul the mourning kaiju and left him to die due to meltdown (only to be shot down by JSSF forces and died after burned by the smoldering ground). Although, Destoroyah's murder on Godzilla Junior was ended in vain as Godzilla Junior resuscitated from his father's radioactive waste. **The first Godzilla who attacked Tokyo in 1954 lost his family during nuclear tests that also destroyed his habitat and mutating him, and thus his rampage and attack on humanity were done to avenge his family. *Khan Noonien Singh (alternate reality): Khan was a ruthless, manipulative and deadly sociopath and dreamt of a world where he ruled, but his crew genuinely mattered to him very much, and he saw them as his family. His hatred towards Alexander Marcus was mainly for the latter holding Khan's crew hostage (it is also implied to be the reason why he was crueler and more ruthless than his original-reality counterpart), and Khan is shown to shed a single tear at even the thought of his crew dead. Upon being tricked into thinking his crew were all killed, Khan practically went insane and tried to crash the Vengeance into Starfleet Headquarters in a rage-fuelled retaliation. *Freddy Krueger: He loved his daughter Kathryn Krueger (also known as Maggie Burroughs) and his wife Loretta Krueger, despite his abuse-driven sadism and his secret life as the Springwood Slasher. The government taking Kathryn away from him, combined with his death at the hands of the parents of his victims, is officially what put Freddy on his murder sprees. *Jason Voorhees: Loves his mother Pamela. Her death, and him missing her, is what officially put Jason on his murder sprees. *Pamela Voorhees: Deeply loves her son Jason. Him drowning is what officially put Pamela on her murder spree. *Michael Myers: In the 2007 remake, Michael is actually shown to still love his sister Laurie Strode (real name: Angle Myers). As an adult, Michael kills everybody who gets in his way just to reunite with her and become a family again. *Samantha James and Mike Brander: In the 2005 movie Just Friends Samantha would have liked to believe that she was in love with Chris even though her affections leaned more towards lust. Her antagonistic personality stemmed from her possesiveness and jealousy and her frustration that her feelings were not reciprocated. Mike in turn lusted for Samantha in a similar manner also thinking it was love. Mike likewise was not really antagonistic until his feelings for her (which she used to manipulate him) pushed him into it. *Debbie Loomis: Loves her son, despite that she abandoned him. *Tiffany Ray: Cared for her son Glen and tried to set a good example by not killing anymore. She also greatly despised Chucky for wanting Glen to kill. *The Grinch: In the live-action film, it is shown that he loved a Who named Martha May Whovier, and he even made a homemade Christmas angel as a present for her. In the animated short The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat, it is shown that he also misses his mother. *Darth Vader: Loved Padme and the reason he joined the dark side was because he thought it would protect her from death (which he ends up causing). He also loved his children, and when Emperor Palpatine tried to kill his son Luke, it led to Vader's redemption. *Bae Su-mi/Anna Ivers: She is very closed to her mother and sister until their death left Anna become murderer with MPD. *Lee Woo-jin: Woo-jin lost her sister also lover into suicide left him into evil and revenge against Oh Dae-su. *Kimura Shunji: Shunji was Lee Kang-To's friend was in love with Mok-dan after the death of his brother he became an evil police officer. *While Ginger Fitzgerald was mostly neutral, she really did love her younger, sister Brigitte and went down in a tragic demise when she thought Brigitte betrayed her. It should be noted Ginger only tried to kill Brigitte as a werewolf and likely didn't recognize her. *[[w:c:villains:Sandman (Spider-Man Films)|Sandman (Spider-Man 3)]]: He only stole money just so he can pay the operation for his dying daughter, a fact which unfortunately, used by Venom as excuse to recruit him to kill Spider-Man. *Deckard Shaw: He loves and cares for his younger brother Owen a lot, but after Owen's crew has been defeated by Dom's crew, Owen ended up in a serious condition, he wants to avenge his crew by killing Dom and his family. *Bane: Like Son Hyuk's case, Bane protect Talia as child from prison guards. He seems to have a soft spot for children. *Castor Troy: In the 1997 film Face/Off, while Castor Troy was a twisted, perverted and psychotic sadist, his younger brother Pollux was the one person whom Castor displayed genuine love and affection for. Castor openly grieved over Pollux's corpse after he was killed, he became enraged at and killed a SWAT officer when the latter disrespected the late Pollux, and Castor took his and Sean's hatred for each-other much more seriously and personally over the death of his brother. *Brides of Dracula: In 2004 film Van Helsing, Dracula's three brides did seem to have affection for each-other; Aleera and Verona reacted with horror and despair after Van Helsing killed Marishka, and were hurt and upset by Dracula's lack of sentimentality about losing Marishka. *Finn: Behind his cruelty, he and his sister Raveena deeply trusts and care with each other. Their affection on each other is apparent as, when he was dying, Raveena tries to revive him, but due to her weakened powers, Finn ended up dying. *[[w:c:villains:Stephen (Django Unchained)|Stephen (Django Unchained)]]: Sees his master Calvin as a friend, even cries when he is killed. **Calvin Candie: Loves his sister, it's even implied to be inscesteous. He also seems to care for Stephen, despite his racism towards black people. *Abhay Nandhakumar: Abhay may a psychopath, but had closed relationship with his late mother. *Baroness aka Anna Lewis: In G.I Joe film, Anna loves Duke as much as her brother. When she found out that her brother become Commander and made her turned against her lover, Anna become broken-hearted so much that she wanted to resist, but Commander quickly anticipated this by tortured her to brink of death via nanomite that he used to torture her and would've succeed in killing her had other Joe not interfered so Duke can resusciate her. *Le Chiffre: Despite being a ruthless terrorist, Le Chiffre genuinely loved his girlfriend Valenka. Their relationship is apparent as she sticks with him even after Obanno threatens to amputate her arm. *Erwin König: Loves his son who died in the war, and carries his War Merit Cross with himself. *[[w:c:villains:Shockwave (Transformers_Film_Series)|Shockwave (Transformers Film Series)]]: It is shown that the only thing Shockwave genuinely cared for was his pet Driller. When Optimus Prime killed it to save Sam Witwicky and his friends, Shockwave went into a sudden burst of rage and avenged his pet by shooting down Optimus until he got trapped on tower crane wires, tangling him. *James Savoy: He briefly mentions he had a sister who was killed during the Chicago Invasion, explaining the reason why he hated Transformers & enjoys hunting them down so much that he not only as evil as the Decepticons, but also surpassed any of them due to his high counts in killing Cybertronians on Earth. *Prince Nuada: He seemed to genuinely care about his minion Mr. Wink as his best and only friend since his exile, and was enraged by Wink's death at Hellboy's hands to the point of unleashing a destructive forest god in revenge. Nuada also admitted to still loving his father and sister, though he was still not above kidnapping or killing them to achieve his goals. *Max Shreck: He clearly loves his son Chip and even takes his place when the Penguin threatens to kill him. *Edgar the Bug: Though not a medium, Edgar have soft spot for insects in general be it the ones on Earth or in other planets (particularly cockroaches). In fact, the mere sight of someone squashed a single bug would irritate him. *Fabrication Machine: Despite its soullessness, the Fabrication Machine did show a childlike love for the Scientist before it was corrupted, probably because of how the Scientist, as its creator, was a father to the Machine. The Machine abnormally displayed a flash of bereavement when the Chancellor's men were forcefully taking it away from the Scientist, then proceeded to lash out at the soldiers parting them, in what may have been genuine rage and grief over being torn from its father. *M.U.T.O.: Despite their destructive nature and death of millions that they caused, the only thing that both male and female M.U.T.O.s cared about their own brethren alone and nothing else. This was proven when Brody destroyed their nest in order to save Godzilla, both M.U.T.O.s, especially female, are went into a sudden burst of rage, even when Godzilla gained the upper hand by unleashed his atomic breath as it happens. Whereas the male quickly killed by Godzilla, the female has practically went insane when she discovers that Brody's friends has stole the nuclear warhead that the male used for their unhatched eggs, brutally kill them all and nearly did the same on Brody, though the latter ultimately saved by Godzilla that blast her neck, killing her and avenged the deaths that they caused. *Wah Sing Ku: He loves his older brother Michael very much and tries to get him out of the U.S. prison. When Michael is accidentally killed by Murtaugh, Wah Sing Ku is saddened by his brother's death and fights both Riggs and Murtaugh out of fury. Television *Gul Dukat: Despite being an war criminal at the start, and a Omnicidal mad man by the end, it was made clear from the begining he loved his family, the death of his daughter (from one of his many mistresses) was the final straw that drove him insane. *Walter White: despite being discovered by him, Walter cared about his brother in law, Hank, and was distraught when he saw him get murdered by Jack Welker and even vowed to avenge Hank. Also he started cooking meth to provide for his family. *Cersei Lannister: Though she was known to dislike certain members of the family, her brother Tyrion especially, Cersei had nothing but love for her children. So much that she would often turn a blind eye on Joffrey Baratheon, her eldest son, acts of sadism and cruelty. Cersei even ran to his aid when Joffrey started choking at his wedding and cried out in rage when he died. **Tywin Lannister: Despite being cold, strict, and rather unforgiving to many of his children, Tywin was and still is madly in love with his late wife, Joanna. His love was so deep, he refused to kill his son Tyrion, who he despises and blames for Joanna's death, when he was born as she died giving birth to him. He is at some points in the series shown to have some caring for Cersei and Jaime, as he was distraught when he learned Jaime was taken prisoner by the Starks. **Jaime Lannister: Although not entirely a villain, Jaime has shown arrogance and vanity throughout the series. Yet even at his most villainous, Jaime always loved and cared for his brother Tyrion, even though most members of his family hated him. This often caused conflict with his father and Cersei, who was also his lover, as unlike them, he didn't blame Tyrion for his mother's death. *Ransik: He truly loves his daughter Nadira. After she helps a woman give birth, she sees the good in humanity and tries to convince her father to end his war on humans. He doesn't listen but when he accidentally injures her when she tries to protect another baby, he finally realizes that his hate was making him cause only more suffering and he gives himself over to the Power Rangers. *Contrary to belief where Orgs are stated to be selfish, brutal, and merciless, Jindrax and Toxica are the only exception because they knew what love is due to their relationship and perhaps due to live among humans for so long. Onikage's murder on Toxica (which Jindrax succesfully undone thanks to her previous action in severing her own horn that revealed to ensure her revival), mistreatments and attempt murder by current Master Org are convince them enough to join forces with Wild Force Rangers to save Princess Shayla before retired for good. *Khan Noonien Singh: Khan quickly fell in love with Marla McGivers; her death was the main reason he transformed from a mostly well-meaning but ruthless and megalomaniac extremist into a hate-filled psychopath. *Son Hyuk: Son-hyuk who loves Yoon Hye-in when he saves her as child and become guidan to her but he become jealous of Hye-in's relationship with Lee Jung-woo. *Kang Hyung-joon: Hyung-joon met Lee So-yeon who was fifteen and become closed friends. after that he killed So-yeon's kidnappers and tagerted Han Jung-woo who was Soo-yeon's true love. *Baek San: He had gilfriend named Jung Soo-min. *Herr Flick: He shows, on repeated occasions, he truthfully loves Helga, the local commander's secretary, despite his constant domination and abuse of her, she is the only thing that can drive him to expressing any form of emotion or enjoyment (except torturing others). *[[w:c:villains:Silas (The Vampire Diaries)|Silas (The Vampire Diaries)]]: His back story says he had a lover who he wished to spend eternity with as a vampire, but her murder at the hands of his jealous friend Qetsiyah sent him into a tragic demise. His ultimate goal was to be reunited with her. *Mayor Richard Wilkins: Loved Faith as a daughter, to the point he would break his normally pleasant exterior when he felt she was in danger, attempting to kill Buffy in hospital after she almost killed Faith and then attacking her again during his ascension, still angered at her harming Faith. *Ari Tasarov: He had a son, Stefan Tasarov, who he barely saw, but had a bodyguard protecting him. He cooperated with Nikita Mears and Division, two of his sworn enemies, to save him from his ex girlfriend Amanda. *Alfred Bester: On a mission where he worked with his enemy John Sheridian to save Telepaths from a hostile race known as The Shadows, one of those telepaths was Carolyn Sanderson, his lover and rogue telepath that was captured by the Psy-Corps. After he discovered this, he was willing to aid Sheridan in his war against the shadows, stating that "Sheridan's War has become 'his war.'" *Tracy Barlow: Though shown to be villainous, she is shown to have a soft side towards her daughter Amy. *Lucifer and Michael: Michael and Lucifer genuinely still loved each-other and the other archangels as brothers. Lucifer openly grieved after killing Gabriel, and when Michael and Lucifer were preparing for their apocalyptic battle, they both initially were mutually saddened and regretful about fighting each-other to the death. *Crowley: After partially regaining human emotions due to the side-effects of enduring an incomplete demon-curing ritual, Crowley has exhibited several examples of involuntarily feeling genuine love for others: **He felt genuine care and concern for his human son Gavin, and was unable to take seeing Gavin being tortured or the thought of sending Gavin back in time to his death. Crowley eventually even acted out on his fatherly love for Gavin, by freeing Gavin to adapt to life in the present and deliberately ignoring the risk to the timeline. **Crowley showed what seemed to be genuine remorse over Dean taking on the Mark of Cain after Dean was killed. Crowley also, when Dean was resurrected by the Mark as a demon, chose to act as a mentor to Dean on life as a demon, and Crowley spent over six weeks on a joyride with Dean and even called Demon Dean his best friend rather than his pet or subordinate. While Crowley's friendship with Demon Dean seemed to be internally one-sided, and Crowley betrayed Dean over to Sam when Dean's antics caused serious troubles for Hell, Crowley afterwards bittersweetly looked through his and Dean's joyride photos, and was afterwards initially unable to stop reminiscing on his and Dean's time together; indicating that Crowley had genuinely enjoyed his time with Demon Dean and was truly sad that it had had to end. **Despite his resentment towards Rowena over how poor a mother she was to him, Crowley has shown involuntarily protective tendencies whenever his mother is seriously harmed; he became angered when one of his demons tried to choke Rowena in a rage, and even killed the demon himself to stop him when the demon didn't listen to his orders to stop. *Empress of the Racnoss: Genuinely loved the other Racnoss as her children. She was genuinely devastated, distraught and then enraged when the Doctor was forced to kill the other Racnoss to save the Earth from them. *Kate Argent: Despite being a deranged sociopath, she cared about her niece Alison, and her motives in season 4, where to avenge Alison's death, which she blamed her friends for. Videogames *Nefarian: is very close to his equally evil sister, Onyxia. In Blackwing Descent, her revival is his "greatest triumph." *[[w:c:villains:Superman (Injustice)|Superman (Injustice)]]: The only reason he became a psychotic dictator is because he lost his wife (Lois Lane) and unborn child when Joker killed them by mainpuating Superman with some kind of drug that made him see Lois as Doomsday. Superman would also lose Metroplis in this already traumatizing event because Lois Lane heart had a dead-man switch that triggered a nuclear bomb, utterly destroying the city. *Count Bleck: He turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus when his human love, Timpani, vanished. Inconsolable, he used the power of the Chaos Heart to attempt to obliterate all worlds. However, following his defeat, he realizes his mistakes and re-establishes his love with Timpani (who was transformed into a pixl named Tippi). In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close The Void, the two marry and vanish. *[[w:c:villains:Dracula (Castlevania)|Dracula (Castlevania)]]: Had two women he loved. His first love, Elizabetha, died of a mysterious disease. Because of that, he abandons his humanity, becomes a vampire and calls himself King of the Night as revenge against God. A few centuries later, he loved a human woman named Lisa. Together, they conceived their halfbreed son, Alucard. When Lisa was executed by humans, it drove Dracula further to madness and drove him to destroy humanity. He also loves his son, Alucard, even though Alucard opposes him. When Dracula asked Alucard what his second wife's last wish was, Alucard stated that she did not want them to hate humanity, causing Dracula to feel remorse. *Prototype series: **Colonel Douglas Rooks: He clearly loves his daughter, which stops James Heller from initially planned to killing and absorbing him. When Rooks eventually confront James in rage when realize that James disguised as one of his trusted men, he couldn't bring himself to kill James as he beg him to release her daughter before leaving, realized that James love Amaya as much as Rook love his daughter. **James Heller's villainous side and his vendetta against Alex Mercer was due to death of his family at Alex's evolved army plans during second outbreak. He eventually put his vengeance aside after learned that his daughter survived. However, he eventually have to kill and absorb Alex anyway as Alex turned out planned to use her as catalyst to expand the outbreak and he won't tell him where he lock her along with Dana. **Prior to his death before the virus that he carried possessed his body and took his identity and life, Alex Mercer revealed to love and trusts his sister Dana. Even when he realized that he himself was virus that took real Alex's identity all along and turned to the dark side, Alex chooses to lock Dana rather than consume her when he found out that she opposes his evil plans. *The Director: Dr. Leonard Church, the head of Project Freelancer, lost the love of his life, Allison, very early on. Many actions throughout the series resulted from him trying to bring Allison back. He is also revealed to have a daughter named Carolina that is angry with him for what he did to her and her friends and, as a result, she tries to kill him. Even through this, he is shown to still care for her, redeeming them both by the time they finally confront each other. *Kessler, whom being an alternate future self of Cole Macgrath turned to the dark side at hands of The Beast (inFamous) whom eradicate whole lifeform of the earth in alternate future, still deeply care with his best friend Zeke and his future wife Trish. Though, he was forced to kill Trish' past self so his own past self can strong enough to defeat the Beast when it finally appeared as part of his plans to ensure his past self ready before it's too late. *Lord Recluse, of City of Heroes was only ever close to one person after his descent into villainy, Red Widow. Even though Lord Recluse and his former friend Statesman would become arch-enemies Lord Recluse never stopped loving his little sister Monica Richter AKA Maiden Justice, even after she became a superhero and Statesman's wife. *Minister Ishimura: Much to the shock of Yuri Hyuga, Ishimura, for all his evil deeds, still had a grandson who loved him. *The Heavy in Team Fortress 2 deeply cares for his family, and may even care for his team mates. *Cyrus: He seems to show care for his hometown Sunyshore City as he does not attack, ordering Team Galactic to attack it, making it the only city in the Sinnoh Region to never be visited by the villainous organization. This can be proven when the player talks to some of the residents of Sunyshore City, who wonders what has become of the latter. *Axel: He deeply cares for his friends and teammates Roxas and Xion. He was shocked when Roxas betrayed Organization XIII, causing him to track him down. He even tried to turn Sora (who was Roxas', as well as Xion's, Somebody) into a Heartless to get him back, before finally deciding to betray the organization & save the latter, which causes his own death. *In Corpse Party: Tortured Soul, it shows that why Sachiko Shinozaki became a sadistic ghost was due to her wrath against Takamine Yanagihori for kill both her mother and herself. Even after Takamine already pay the price with his death, her wrath didn't stopped as it causes a curse where her spiritual powers as ghost created another dimension of Heavenly Host Elementary School, until protagonists calmed her down. *The Black Knight (Shovel Knight) was at first shown to be a rival to Shovel Knight, but later, saves him and is shown to actually care about Shield Knight. Comic Books *Joker: Depending on the writer, the Joker could feel genuine love for Harley Quinn. He also felt genuine love for his family before his descent into madness, and the death of his wife is what pushed him over the edge. Joker views Batman as his 'best friend', also, despite their rivalry. *Mister Freeze: He is a classic case of having a loved one. All the villainous acts he has done were driven by the need to cure his wife Nora from an unknown disease. *Magneto: Geniunely cares for his children (Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver) - also greatly loved his wife, so much so that her death actually sparked his hatred of humanity (coupled with memories of losing his parents to the Nazi Holocaust (showing he also deeply cared for them too). *Mystique cared for all her children both biological and adopted, though such feeling did not prevent her from fighting them when they opposed her. She was also deeply in-love with her team-mate Destiny. *The Kingpin, outside of his mob and crime activities, was a genuinely loving and devoted family man. Literature *Count Olaf loves Esme Squalor to the point where she publicly joins him in the time the Baudelaires are assigned to her care. She shows no affection for any of the Baudelaires and tosses them aside, leaving them to be fostered again, showing her only love is Olaf. *Livia Drusila: She may have been a murdering mastermind who manipulated her husband Agustus Caesar, but her feelings for him were completely genuine. *Luke Castellan: Luke is reluctant to harm his former friends (and possible love interests) Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace and constantly tries to get them to join forces with the Titans with him but to no avail. *Lord Loss: Although as a Demonata, was soulless and incapable of feeling true human love, his romantic relationship with Juni Swan seemed to be the closest he could genuinely get to the feeling. Lord Loss displayed more affection for and protectiveness of Juni than he did towards any of his lesser demons, and the distress and subsequent sadness he showed when Juni was mortally injured and dying in Demon Apocalypse seemed genuine and almost human. *In the Harry Potter books, there have been several examples of Even Evil Has Loved Ones; J.K. Rowling herself noted that out of all the villains of Harry Potter, there was only one among them who was truly incapable of feeling or understanding love. **Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy: Genuinely cared about their son Draco's safety when he was in danger, to a point that could override Lucius' cowardice and even the Malfoys' loyalty to Voldemort, and is ultimately what led to their defection from the Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. **Argus Filch: Was not evil but was still an extremely unpleasant and vicious person to the Hogwarts students. However, he truly cared about his cat Mrs. Norris, and when he found her petrified by Salazar's Basilisk, he reacted with deep anguish and rage before he was told that she just merely petrified and could be cured. **Even Lord Voldemort, who is considered to be irredeemably evil, has at least two redeeming qualities as well as feelings close to actual love: ***Voldemort had soft spot on his pet snake, Nagini that when Neville killed her, Voldemort felt rage, fear, and possibly even grief at the loss of his pet. ***Voldemort also implied to have similar affection with Bellatrix, given that he become very furious when Molly defeated her and in events of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Voldemort and Bellatrix revealed to have actual sexual relationship prior to their death where they together have a child named Delphini. *Yeerks: Though Yeerks have notorious reputation due to their Empire has enslaved thousands planets, not all of these slug-like parasite are heartless monsters: **Visser One, through her female human host's love with a man where they together bear a child named Marco, learned the concept of goodness and love that led her deeply cared with Marco as much as her host with him. Because of it, she unwilling to have her race started open invasion out of concern that the war would resulting Marco being killed. This however, led to her have antagonistic relationship with more malevolent Viewer Three, also known as Esplin 9466. **Some Yeerks in the series actually cared with one another. In The Alien, a yeerk secretly conspire to aid Ax, one of the protagonists, by allowed him to attempt murder on Esplin 9466 in retaliation of him killing his fellow Yeerk friends. Internet *Despite being the one who killed him, Jeff the Killer seemed to still love his brother Liu, and shelters some degree of remorse for him. In Jeff vs Jane, (if one considers it canon) when Jeff believes he saw Liu's ghost, he asked for forgiveness. *Rarity despite being racist towards Mexicans, cares for her sister as she was seen comforting her when Rainbow Dash was getting her wings pulled out by Discord. *The Angry Video Game Nerd loves his fans as well as his fellow gamers and his videos are meant to protect them from bad games. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events